Electrical outlets may be exposed to rain, snow, debris, and other contaminants when mounted in outdoor locations, such as exterior walls. In such locations, the electrical outlet can be protected with a cover that can be closed while a plug is plugged into the outlet. Such outlet covers are called while-in-use covers. Typical while-in-use covers include a base surrounding an outlet and a cover connected to and extending from the base. A plug can be inserted into the outlet and the cover has an interior dimension sufficient to allow the cover to be closed while the plug is inserted. A cord can extend through an opening in the cover.
In-use covers conventionally fall two categories—bubble covers and flush mount covers. Bubble covers are generally used where the sockets for the outlet are mounted near the outer surface of the wall. The outlet is covered by an in-use cover by providing a cover that creates a bubble around the cords plugged into the outlet. Flush mount covers are generally used where the sockets for the outlet are mounted recessed into the wall with the cover closing against the wall. The outlet is covered by an in-use cover by the spacing between the cover and the sockets allowing for a plug to be plugged into the socket while the cover is closed.